Wolf Sage Mode
|image= Lord_Tenshi.png |kanji=狼 仙人モード |unnamed jutsu=No |romaji= Wolf Sennin Mōdo |jutsu classification= Senjutsu |jutsu type= |jutsu class type= Supplementary |jutsu range= |users= Karite Uchiha, Yoarashi Ōkami , Takame, Takeo, Takeshi (The elder wolf), akaiittou, yamaarashi, |debut shippuden=No |jutsu media=Anime, Manga, Game }} In order to enter Wolf Sage Mode, the user must perform a set of unique and special hand signs. After doing so, they must focus and attempt to balance Natural energy with their own physical and spiritual energies. If the user puts too little natural energy into using senjutsu, the technique will not work, however if one were to put in way to much chakra then their bodies would reject the power and render the user unable to ever use Wolf sage mode again. The Wolves of Anyō forest devised a way to make learning and performing Sage Mode easier, in comparison to the toads. By leaning a special set on hand seals, the applicant's body will start passively taking in natural energy. The Wolves have a special leather glove that absorbs all the natural energy out of a persons body, which is to stop them from applying too much chakra and forcing them to back down for the time being, as the glove tends to wear the person on the receiving end down to complete exhaustion. Although, once mastered, Wolf sage mode is easily the most versatile and easy Sage mode to use. However, the training is laborious and strains the body along with the chakra network as a specific amount of chakra must be used AND maintained for it to work. Attributes Advantages The user's physical strength, speed, stamina, reflexes, perception,especially in the dark or at night, and durability are enhanced. The user's ninjutsu, genjutsu, and taijutsu become more powerful. The user can manipulate natural energy. Those who have mastered the Sage Techniques show the ability to turn the natural energy around them into pure and raw speed, and agility. Able to dodge attacks at point blank range. Along with this users of Wolf Sage mode are able to extend that natural energy into a "Wolf-cloak" so to speak. As such, that natural energy assimilates properties similar to that of Wind chakra in it's sharpness hence these attacks are almost certain to make an enemy bleed, as the natural energy at the end of the users finger tips resemble that sharpness of claws. And since it is invisible, there is almost no way to avoid getting hit by them. When the user is in the presence of more Wolves from Kuroi ha Forest, both the User and the wolves get stronger, simulating a "Wolf-pack" effect. And in the presence of the full moon, more Wolf-like instincts show. The user can also sense chakra around them and can sense attacks without the need to see them. Disadvantages Wolf sage mode has only a few disadvantages. First being that the user is more vulnerable to sound based attacks, due to enhanced hearing. The user is vulnerable to visual based Genjutsu due to their enhanced vision, however, Karite Uchiha gets around this via his Sharingan. So low to mid tier genjutsu won't work. Appearance Wolf sage mode users can be identified by their greyish/Perl white hair which is one of things that changes when Wolf sage mode is utilised. The User also has a black coloured, wide diagonal line going around their eyes to either sides of their face along with their Wolf like eyes which are now yellow and now assumed the Wolf like slits. If a user possess a Dojutsu, say the Sharingan or Byakugan. Their visual prowess is amplified as all their techniques become laced with Natural energy. Along with a minor colour change, which results, the the case of an Uchiha user a Gold Sharingan/MS/EMS/Rennigan or a Gold Byakugan/Tensaigan.